


Испытания

by Rumandsprite



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kingsman Training, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumandsprite/pseuds/Rumandsprite
Summary: Эггси переводит прицел с Джей-Би на Артура и стреляет тому в лицо.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589053) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Спасибо [Анне](https://vk.com/steam_b) за вычитку текста

Эггси переводит прицел с Джей-Би на Артура и стреляет тому в лицо. 

Пистолет почти не дергается.

Взгляд, которым награждает его старик после вспышки и развеивания дыма, чрезвычайно мрачный. И не в том смысле, который бы означал «ну-все-сынок-ты-попал». Он ничего не говорит - просто смотрит.

\- Утритесь теперь, - говорит Эггси, откидываясь назад и вытаскивая магазин из пистолета, проверяя обойму. Специально изготовленные Кингсмэн холостые - абсолютно такие же тяжелые, как и настоящие пули. Он с отвращением швыряет пистолет на стол между ними.

\- Вы знали, что это холостые, - после паузы говорит Артур. Он звучит взбешенным - даже почти не скрывает этого. 

\- А знал ли? - спрашивает Эггси, подбирая испуганного Джей-Би с пола и устраивая мопса на коленях. Артур многозначительно на него смотрит, а Эггси без всякого раскаивания чешет пса за ухом. - И что теперь? Я провалил это испытание, не так ли?

\- Хм, - говорит Артур и переводит взгляд - на скрытую камеру, которую Эггси заметил, когда заходил. Весь особняк Кингсмэн напичкан жучками - нет ни одного уголка, который бы не находился под наблюдением.

Раздается дальний звук выстрела и Эггси бросает взгляд на дверь. - Рокси, - произносит он и смотрит на Артура.

Старик касается очков. - Как она справилась, Мерлин? - спрашивает он, смотря на Эггси. Артур ждет мгновение и кивает. - Сообщите ей хорошие новости... Нет. Он не прошел.

Эггси скрежещет зубами, и старик опускает ладонь. Через мгновение Артур достает планшет и стучит по нему.

\- Так мне паковать вещички и убираться? - с раздражением спрашивает Эггси через несколько минут напряженной тишины. 

\- Сидите, - приказывает Артур, не глядя на него. - Во время первого испытания именно вы разбили стекло. Разбили его кулаком - и под водой. Как?

\- Заметил раньше - хрупкая штука, - пожимает плечами Эггси. - Большой кусок тонкого стекла без проволоки или каких-либо усилителей. Могу поспорить, вы специально так сделали, чтобы было легче сломать. Знал, что много не потребуется - лишь столько, чтобы сфокусировать давление, а вода сделает остальное.

\- А зачем вы сунулись к двери?

\- Было бы глупо даже не проверить чертову дверь, а?

Артур хмуро кивает и касается экрана. - Ваше упражнение с прыжками с парашютом - именно вы спланировали приземление и разделили всех на пары.

Эггси пожимает плечами. - Сработало ведь?

\- Так обычно и происходят упражнения по прыжкам с парашютом, - соглашается Артур и смотрит на него с раздражением. - Но зачем стараться? Вы не только спасли своих соперников в получении позиции Ланселота, но и ждали до конца. Вы чуть не убили себя.

\- Это был мой чертов план - я должен был убедиться, что они приземлятся как надо, - говорит Эггси и хмурится на старого хрыча в ответ. - Мы к чему-нибудь, нахрен, придем уже?

Артур поднимает ладонь, пресекая вопросы. - Испытание с НЛП.

\- К тому моменту вы чуть не утопили нас ради испытания, а Мерлин смухлевал с парашютами - стало очевидно, что ничто из этого дерьма не является тем, чем выглядит, - говорит Эггси. - И кто, блять, привязывает кого-то к гребаным рельсам? Честное слово.

Артур поджимает губы и смотрит на него.

\- Что теперь? - спрашивает Эггси, раздражаясь все больше и больше. - Рокси стала новым Ланселотом, верно? Так какая, нахрен, разница?

Артур презрительно усмехается и кивает на пистолет. - Если вы поняли, что это холостые, почему не стреляли в собаку?

\- Какого хрена я буду стрелять в свою собаку? Я месяцы провел, тренируя Джей-Би, он хороший пес, и я уж точно не буду стрелять в него только потому, что какой-то старый хрен сказал мне стрелять, - насмехается Эггси. - Я нихрена о вас не знаю - может, вы какой-нибудь предатель и пытаетесь меня наебать. Кроме того, Мерлин вдалбливал о гребаной командной работе с самого первого дня. Собаки - это упражнение по командной работе. Охренеть команда была бы, если бы ты на ровном месте стрелял в своих товарищей по команде.

Артур выглядит так, будто чувствует сильное отвращение. - Вы провалили испытание на звание рыцаря, - говорит он с усмешкой. 

\- Охуеть, какой сюрприз, - рычит Эггси и начинает вставать. - Ну, я…

\- Сядьте, - рявкает на него Артур, Эггси садится. Старик делает успокаивающий вздох. - Вы провалили испытания на звание рыцаря, - повторяет он и протягивает планшет. - И попали на королевские испытания.

Эггси замирает, уставившись на него, на планшет. - Что?

Артур отводит взгляд. - Испытания Кингсмэн разделены на две части - каждое испытание продумано для двух целей. Для выявления рыцарей - преданных и умелых агентов для Агентства Кингсмэн... и для выявления королей - лидеров, способных смотреть вглубь того, что лежит на поверхности, и вести за собой Рыцарей. Вы хорошо проявили себя в испытаниях на звание рыцаря. Ваши показатели в королевских испытаниях также являются выдающимися.

Эггси мигает. - Стоп. То есть, когда я выстрелил в вас вместо собаки -

\- От рыцаря ожидается послушание - король же поступает как должно, - кисло говорит Артур и награждает его презрительным взглядом. - Сорок лет ожидания, восемнадцать испытаний с кандидатами, и такой маленький сученыш, как ты, достоин быть следующим Артуром. Кто бы мог подумать, мать твою.


	2. Chapter 2

Эггси неверяще таращится на Артура и Гарри, спокойно сидящих в столовой Кингсмэн. И не он один.

\- Что, - говорит Эггси, - блять, за _херня?_

Гарри потягивает свой напиток, Артур кривит лицо в сторону Эггси поверх планшета. - Мерлин, Ланселот, - приветствует он Мерлина и Рокси, которая держит в руке пистолет и нервно смотрит на двух членов Кингсмэн - которые по всем признакам должны быть _мертвы_. - Вы двое можете идти.

\- Сэр, - говорит Мерлин, и Эггси бросает на него взгляд. Тот все еще в форме пилота и выглядит дохрена спокойным.

\- Мерлин, что... - начинает было Рокси, но он хватает ее за плечи.

\- Идем. Время подогнать тебе костюм, - говорит Мерлин с мрачной улыбкой и спокойно уводит ее, оставляя все еще запачканного кровью Эггси наедине с двумя мертвецами. 

Мир катится в дерьмо, возможно, миллионы людей мертвы, а Гарри Харт и Честер ублюдочный Кинг сидят самодовольно и спокойно, как и все в этом гребаном Кингсмэн. После того, как одного застрелили в голову. А другого убил сам Эггси.

Ни на одном из них нет ни одной чертовой царапины.

\- Что? - спрашивает Эггси и затем закрывает глаза, осознав. - Черт. Гребаный Кингсмэн.

Артур вздыхает и бросает взгляд на забавляющегося Гарри, у которого на лице отражается что-то вроде не-улыбки. - Ваш кандидат - маленький милый хам, - говорит Артур и откидывается назад, смотря на Эггси. - Присаживайтесь.

Эггси садится, плюхаясь в конце стола и сдерживая порыв закрыть лицо ладонями. - Гребаный Кингсмэн, - снова бормочет он и смотрит поверх ладоней на двух старых пердунов на другом конце. - Все это было ебучим тестом? Все это?

\- Королевские испытания по необходимости своей чуток серьезней, чем рыцарские, - отвечает Артур с издевкой - скорее направленной на выглядящего самодовольным Гарри, чем на Эггси. - Итак, давайте пройдемся по вашим действиям, позволите начать? 

Эггси на самом деле не хочет.

\- Во-первых, когда Галахад умер, почему вы пришли сюда? - спрашивает Артур, глядя на него поверх планшета.

\- Ну а куда, блять, еще я должен был пойти? - сверкая глазами, спрашивает Эггси.

\- Вы могли бы пойти к Мерлину, - указывает Артур.

\- Ну, как бы. Мерлин - это Мерлин. Вы _Артур_ , - бормочет Эггси и откидывается назад на спинку роскошного до понтов кресла. - Подумал, что вы знаете, что за херня творится, и, что бы ни случилось потом, это будет на ваше усмотрение.

\- Хм, - соглашается Артур и опускает взгляд на планшет. - А мое предательство?

Эггси хмыкает и смотрит на стол, разделяющий их. - Вы урод, - говорит он. - Не то, чтобы это было неожиданно. - Хотя по правде, после чертового испытания с собакой ему следовало бы этого ожидать.

Артур приподнимает на это бровь, и Гарри быстро отводит взгляд в сторону, пряча улыбку в стакан с бренди. - Ваша готовность верить в худшее по отношению к вышестоящим принята к сведению, - глухо бормочет лидер Кингсмэн и снова смотрит на планшет. - Как и ваш талант и ловкость рук, что не было проявлено ранее в ваших испытаниях. Какие еще возможности остались не упомянутыми?

\- У меня крепкий хук правой, могу продемонстрировать, - бормочет Эггси и складывает руки. Затем, когда Гарри неодобрительно смотрит на то, как он неосторожно обращается с костюмом, сдается. - Паркур, вскрытие замков, обычное воровство, проникновение... ну, знаете. Навыки простого мелкого воришки.

\- Хм, - отвечает Артур и многозначительно смотрит на Гарри.

\- После всего, что он сделал, вы все еще так смотрите на меня, - говорит Гарри и опускает стакан. - Неудивительно, что вам пришлось столько откладывать выход на пенсию. Ваши стандарты слишком, мать вашу, высоки.

\- Хмпф, - отвечает старый хрыч и поворачивается к Эггси. - Очки, - говорит он, и Гарри с вздохом вытаскивает свои из кармана, пока Эггси делает то же самое. Артур показывает на одну из картин - которая в очках превращается в экран.

Он показывает замедленный клип с Эггси и Артуром, сидящими за эти самым столом наедине. Артур останавливает клип на моменте, где он наливает себе бренди, а Эггси уставился на его шею.

\- Вы заметили шрам от импланта, - говорит Артур и проигрывает клип. В нем четко видно лицо Эггси, то, как он бросает взгляд на стаканы. - И в течение пяти секунд приняли решение о том, чтобы убить меня.

В клипе Эггси показывает на картины, Артур отворачивается, а Эггси заменяет бокалы.

\- И ничего не выдал, - удовлетворенно говорит Гарри, смотря на Эггси. - Хорошая работа.

Эггси молча яростно смотрит на него и поворачивается к Артуру. - Вы знали, что я знал о ручке? - с раздражением спрашивает он.

\- Объекты Кингсмэн находятся под наблюдением - я знаю, что Гарри показал вам оружейную, - соглашается Артур и смотрит яростно на него в ответ. - Одно упоминание и малейшая вероятность предательства - и вы даже не усомнились.

\- Я проверил ваш пульс. Я вам _шею_ проткнул, - обвиняюще говорит Эггси.

\- В бренди действительно было кое-что подсыпано - но не то, - пожимает плечами Артур. - А поддельная кожа едва ли является новым трюком.

\- Как тогда вы получили таймер с обратным отсчетом до гребаного события Валентайна?

\- Как вы думаете? - Артур многозначительно смотрит на него. - От Валентайна.

Эггси таращит глаза, открывает и закрывает рот. Снова открывает. - Какого хрена?

\- Миссия с Валентайном продолжалась вот уже почти три года - она была в приоритете, - объясняет Артур. - У нас было почти пятьсот пропавших без вести ВИП-персон и миссионерская церковь Саут-Глейд, которая представляла собой даже большую угрозу всему населению земного шара. Все агенты Кингсмэн были брошены на это с того момента, когда Галахад попал в больницу. Вряд ли моя работа под прикрытием является таким удивительным событием.

\- Но... чип?

\- Мерлин удалил его раньше, - пожимает плечами Артур и откидывается назад. - Технология, которую использовал Валентайн, была продвинутой, признаю - но Кингсмэн занимается этим гораздо дольше него. Проблема заключалась в том, что мы не могли найти его месторасположение раньше, чем были отправлены часы с обратным отсчетом. Когда это произошло, мы могли действовать - и было совершенно естественным испытать вас заодно.

Эггси таращит глаза и внезапно осознает, что еще не видел никаких видеозаписей извне. Все, что у него есть, - это карта на базе Валентайна, загорающаяся красным по мере активации сим-карт, и... голос Мерлина в наушниках, говорящий ему, что мир катится в бездну. 

Мерлин, который участвовал во всем этом. 

\- Вы издеваетесь, - ровно говорит Эггси.

\- Мы внедрили семерых агентов в базу Валентайна перед тем, как Мерлин доставил вас и Ланселота туда, - говорит Артур. - Кроме всего прочего, они взломали систему Валентайна и сливали фальшивые данные. День V никогда не наступал. Мы просто сделали так, что казалось, что он наступил.

\- А импланты? - спрашивает Эггси, качая головой. - Полагаю, мы не взрывали головы мировых лидеров просто так?

\- Активация происходила в пределах базы, - соглашается Артур. - Головы мировых лидеров все еще при них, ровно в той же степени, как это было и раньше.

\- Блять, просто поверить не могу, - стонет Эггси и трет лицо ладонями, сбивая очки набок. 

\- Не разочаровывайся так - угроза на базе была настоящей, - лениво комментирует Гарри. - Когда тебя прижали, это было по-настоящему. И твой приказ активировать импланты был изобретателен.

\- Иди в жопу, - ворчит на него Эггси.

\- Кстати говоря - о вашем приказе Мерлину активировать импланты, - говорит Артур и опускает планшет, скрещивая руки на столе. - Вы бы убили восьмерых президентов, шестнадцать лиц королевской крови и сорок одного важного представителя официальной власти, среди которых было почти тридцать премьер-министров. Вы считаете, это было оправдано?

\- Очевидно коррумпированные политиканы, которые примкнули к Валентайну и согласились на убийство большинства населения Земли, - или большинство населения Земли? - спрашивает Эггси и зло смотрит на них. - Какой еще тут, нахрен, выбор.

Гарри светится гордостью. Артур излучает брезгливость.

\- Только представьте тот хаос, с которым мы бы столкнулись, если бы это произошло на самом деле, - говорит старый хрен. - Дюжины государств без лидеров -

\- А хаос с миллиардами трупов по всему миру лучше, да? - Эггси обрывает его. - Серьезно, блять. Заменить лидеров можно - они приходят и уходят. Заменить рабочую силу всего мира нельзя. Валентайн планировал убить, вроде как, шесть миллиардов? Все это - водители грузовиков, работники магазинов, фермеры и чертовы водопроводчики - чертовы _работники канализации_. Это все, мать вашу, глобальная инфраструктура, вот она. Вы думаете, мы бы выжили, если бы все они исчезли?

Артур яростно смотрит - Эггси зло смотрит на него в ответ.

\- Он вас подловил, - довольно говорит Гарри и бросает взгляд на Эггси. - Хорошо справился.

\- Иди в жопу, чувак, - говорит Эггси и устремляет на него свой палец. - Ты должен быть мертв. Быть не может, чтобы ты засунул холостые в пистолет Валентайна. Каким гребаным чудом ты не умер?

\- Прицел Валентайна был сбит почти на тридцать сантиметров - и я все равно планировал там умереть как часть твоего обучения, поэтому у меня при себе была искусственная кровь, - пожимает плечами Гарри. - Повезло, что это сделал Валентайн.

\- Повезло, _мать твою_ \- 

\- Довольно, Эггси, успокойтесь, - резко говорит Артур и продолжает удерживать взгляд, пока Эггси не довольствуется тем, что буравит его взглядом. Затем улыбается. - Я тоже был взбешен, когда предыдущий Артур сделал это со мной, - нехотя признает он. - Вопрос в том, разъярен ли ты потому, что мы выставили тебя идиотом, или потому, что ты не догадался?

Эггси ворчит и не отвечает.

\- Так я и думал, - говорит старик и встает. Впервые за все время Эггси видит, как тот неуклюже двигается - слышен хруст суставов, и он издает раздраженный вздох. - Давно пора, сука, заждались, - бормочет он и смотрит на Эггси. - Еще много чего предстоит - вам потребуется больше особых тренировок, чем обычному рыцарю. Ну а пока... Добро пожаловать в Кингсмэн... Артур.


End file.
